A geocomposite is manufactured by laminating a geotextile onto one or both sides of an integral net structure. The typical geotextile is not specially manufactured for this end use. Instead, the geotextiles used in geocomposite manufacture are general purpose products not specially designed or manufactured for use in geocomposites. A typical geotextile used for this application is a continuous filament, polyester, non-woven needle-punched fabric.
The conventional geocomposite has several deficiencies. First, the bond of the fabric to the net structure may be inadequate. Second, the fabric frequently inhibits or reduces flow due to undesired sagging of the fabric into the channel when the product is placed under a load. Third, the filtration characteristics of the fabric are not ideally suited for certain applications. And, fourth, the cushioning effect of the fabric may be inadequate for certain applications.